Silent Hill
by The Franz
Summary: An innocent vacation turns into a hellish nightmare for Kim and Ron when they become trapped in the dark and sinister town of Silent Hill.
1. Holiday

**Chapter 1: Holiday**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The digital alarm clock dragged the teen out of his dream world and into the real one, he reached over and slapped numerous buttons hoping one would shut it up. The alarm stopped and the young man sat up in bed revealing messy blonde hair "Stupid alarm, don't you know it's Saturday!" he muttered to himself.

Ron slowly got to his feet and grabbed any clothing available to him and put them on, he looked over to an open drawer in his bedside cabinet. A small naked creature slept inside a sock with it's head peeping over the top, Ron thought about waking the animal. '_Nah, the little guy's probably tired from last night._' he thought.

Last night had seen Ron and his best friend Kim travel to Australia to stop Dr. Drakken taking over the world, again. This time Drakken planned to use a laser from space to target Washington D.C., of course Kim and Ron had stopped them. Well Kim did anyway.

Ron come downstairs to hear his mother and father talking to someone, as he walked into the kitchen he realised who it was. The man heard Ron and turned around and stood up "Hello, Ron. How have you been?" asked the brown-haired, middle aged man. His moderately lengthed hair just stopping short of his eyebrows. This was Harry, one of his fathers closest friends and had visited regularly for as long as Ron could remember.

"I'm doing a-okay, Mr. M!" Ron said cheerfully as his attention shifted to breakfast.

"That's great, Ron. Now I've been talking with your parents and if it's okay with you, would you like to come on vacation with me and Cheryl. Sometimes she likes others to play with and I was thinking since she likes you so much…" Ron interrupted,

"I'd love to!" he beamed.

"How long for?" Ron asked

"Don't worry I'll have you back in time for the new school year. It's just a short five day vacation. It's in a small town called Silent Hill, Cheryl suggested it to me." Harry caught a surprised look on Ron's face and Ron felt he had to explain

"It's just a bit odd for a seven-year-old to suggest a place that isn't an amusement park. I've never heard of this place. Usually kids are all 'Disneyland' and stuff"

"I'll tell you all about it on the way there. And, Ron, if you like you can bring a friend to keep you company." Ron smiled, he and his parents knew that only one name flashed through his mind at that moment.

A telephone rang amongst the bustle of a family kitchen at breakfast "I'll get it" said a red-haired girl loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kim." come a voice on the other end, a voice Kim would recognise in a room full of voices.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?" Ron then told Kim of the invitation with his 'uncle' Harry.

It would need to be talked over with Kim's parents first, but they never usually stopped Kim and Ron going places. Moments later Kim come back to the phone "Ron, they said it's cool. I can come with." Kim said brightly,

"Cool, we're going on Monday so be packed for then." Ron replied before exchanging a "later" and hanging up.

Before they knew it, Kim and Ron were sitting in the back seat on their way to Silent Hill.

"Harry can you put this tape on, I'm getting bored of the radio" enquired Ron.

"Sure" said Harry with a smile and put on his tape, sudden distortion cleared into the first few chords of a rock song. Not too rock, but rock enough to nod his head to.

"Who is this?" asked Kim pointing her thumb to the tape

"Stereophonics" said Ron.

"Never heard of them" Kim said to herself.

After some car trouble they arrived late on the outskirts of Silent Hill, the tape had long since finished although Harry hadn't switched the car stereo off. Cheryl, his daughter, sat in the front seat with the window slightly open causing enough of a breeze to flick Cheryl's black hair about. Kim and Ron were awake, but were too tired to talk and simply sat looking out of their respective windows.

Harry's black jeep followed the snaking road around a hilly area. The sun had just set casting a red shadow across the sky, lighting up clouds. Pine trees covered the area giving the whole place a very scenic touch.

The sound of a motorbike rapidly gained on them as a police motorcycle pulled alongside the car, causing Kim and Ron to watch. Harry checked his speedometer, he was inside the speed limit '_What could they want?_' he thought. Just as he was about to pull over the bike sped off ahead of the car and into the darkness. Odd, but nobody in the car mentioned anything and kept the comfortable silence.

"Hey what's that up ahead?" asked Ron as he looked out of his window, Kim stretched over to see.

"It's that cop who just passed us" said Harry, looking to the side of the road to see the dumped motorcycle lying by the roadside, but no person in sight.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Kim pointing ahead, Harry jerked his head back to the road only to see a figure wonder in front of the car. Harry did his best to swerve out of their way and ended up throwing the car out of control and off the road into a wall. They all heard the blinding noise of screeching tires, glass smashing and metal crunching before all were sucked into darkness.


	2. Welcome to the Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Nightmare**

Harry slowly woke, but before he could see he could feel that the temperature had sharply dropped, he began to shiver. He rubbed his eyes to see the front windscreen partly smashed in, there was some blood on it. This caused him to look to his side for Cheryl, nothing…just an empty passenger seat. Harry stumbled out of his wrecked jeep, Ron and Kim began to wake in the back seat.

Kim looked over at Ron who was bleeding from a cut on his cheek

"Ron, you're bleeding!" she gasped as Ron got out of the car, followed by Kim. Ron felt his cheek and pulled his finger back to reveal that he really was bleeding.

Harry approached them "Are you two going to be okay?" he asked

"We'll be fine" said Ron, Harry now knew that if the blood on his car wasn't Ron's or Kim's or his own then it might be Cheryl's.

Harry began to panic when it struck him that his injured daughter could be anywhere, but calmed himself down, he couldn't let Kim and Ron see him shaken, they needed Harry to be strong now.

"Okay we'd better start looking for Cheryl. She can't be far" he said in a calm tone.

Kim stepped in "Doesn't the fact that it's snowing in August bother you?".

Harry looked at Kim dead in the eye "Until I find Cheryl, I couldn't care less".

Ron looked around, the snow was falling without a breath of wind and it was starting to get foggy. That wasn't the only odd thing, there wasn't a single noise…not one person, not one car, not even one animal or bird. It was quiet, too quiet.

The three just stood taking in their environment for a moment, the fog came in quickly and seemed to be tinted on odd colour. Only the outlines of the nearby buildings could be seen, the town seemed almost as if it was trying to hide something.

"Come on, we have to find Cheryl" Harry said, leading them away from the wreck through the uneasy thick fog.

Kim wasn't usually the first to freak but her usual confident composure was melting quickly in this decidedly menacing place. She looked over to Ron, who looked just as nervous as she must have. Something wasn't right about this place, Kim felt it, Ron felt it and Harry felt it, every bone in their body was telling them to turn around and get the hell out of town.

Suddenly a figure appeared and as they closed in they found it was Cheryl, a smile spread over Harry's face. Harry called to his daughter

"CHERYL!". But Cheryl didn't react, instead she turned and started to run away. "Cheryl, wait!" Harry shouted before taking off to catch her, Kim and Ron followed.

Cheryl turned down a back alley and disappeared into the fog and snow with abnormal speed, Harry stopped dead. He didn't like this, he had a bad feeling in his stomach like he knew something but he didn't quite know what. Kim and Ron stopped and looked at Harry, noticing his reluctance to follow his daughter

"Are you okay?" asked Kim in a concerned tone.

Harry shrugged her off "I'm fine, come on." he said before cautiously walking down the alley.

As they continued everything around them started to became more menacing, even the buildings had some sort of evil feel to them. They all felt it and the closer they got to the end of the alley, the stronger this feeling of evil and being watched was. Kim turned to Ron and spoke quietly "Ron, I don't like this. I want to go back.", Ron looked to see unbridled fear in Kim's emerald eyes

"Don't worry, Kim. I'm here for you". But all Kim saw was the same fear in Ron's eyes that were in hers.

They heard the footsteps stop and the eerie creak of a rusted gate. Harry stopped at the gate, a sign read 'BEWARE OF DOG', he opened the gate and signalled for the two teens to stay back. Harry looked back with some concern "You may not want to see this" he said.

Kim and Ron slowly edged around the corner until they saw what he meant, the dog or what used to be the dog had been totally mutilated. It's insides were smeared all over the wall and floor, it's bones visible through all of the blood and gore.

Kim covered her mouth in an attempt to keep her lunch down, Ron turned and threw up. Harry was desperately fighting his urge to throw up too and took a handkerchief from his pocket and covered his nose from the smell. "Listen, you two can stay here if you want. But I need to get my daughter.". Kim was really not looking forward to going any further, but Ron stepped forward

"No. I'm coming with you" he said with a determined and grim tone in his voice.

Kim was pretty shocked, since when did Ron have such guts? This put Kim in an awkward position, stay and sit alone in a place which didn't really radiate safety or go along with them and go through who knows what. There was only one real choice.

"Me too" Kim said.

The three shuffled along the far wall away from the gore and came to a gate in the narrow alleyway. Harry opened it with another unsettling creak as Kim and Ron followed behind him. Harry walked at a slow pace but suddenly the dim light escaping the fog and snow began to rapidly disappear.

The feeling of unease and impending danger was now reaching panic levels, the light went and the three were left in total darkness. Harry pulled out a lighter and covered it from the elements as the snow turned to rain, even more reducing the already small amount of light they had from the lighter. Ron and Kim may battle super villains but this was starting to really affect them, Kim noticed Ron was shaking and took his hand in hers. Only for Kim to notice she herself was shaking like a leaf.

Harry took Ron's arm "Stay close" he said simply as they continued. Kim could hear a squeaking, it got louder as they approached something. It was a wheelchair, tipped onto it's side in an unnatural position with a rusted wheel squeaking as it turned. Blood was all over it and it was still wet as it dripped from the metal. "Hello" Harry said, his voice almost cracking from the intense fear flowing through him.

Harry stopped at a hospital bed with a small bloody body under the blood soaked sheets, Harry didn't dare pull them back so he continued. They came to a bloodied metal fence and followed it along until they came to a small opening, they all stopped, staring.

Besides themselves in fear, they all wanted to scream but they couldn't. They wanted to run but their bodies were no longer functioning. In front of them was a mutilated human corpse hanging from the fence, the blood was all over. "My god, who would do something like this?" Harry asked himself out loud.

Suddenly and violently Kim was struck from behind in the back of her leg, she fell to the floor in pain. Ron and Harry looked to see a child-like creature with razor sharp claws, it swung at Ron but he jumped back. It was joined by three of it's friends "Harry?" Ron said preying Harry had a way to get them out, two of them closed in on Kim who was struggling to move her leg.

She looked up with teary eyes as the creature raised it's hand to deliver a final blow, but Ron came in with a flying kick. Two of the others took down Harry, he fell to his knees when they swiped his legs and then one slashed at his neck. Harry was dead.

Kim struggled back to her feet with the help of Ron, standing on her one good leg. Kim and Ron fought off the four who soon became eight, but they wouldn't die and a claw went ripping right through Kim's left leg. She collapsed in pain and let out a cry. Ron fought his very best to keep the assailants off Kim but he soon tired and was taken down when he fell over from a blow to his calf. Three surrounded Ron and clawed him apart, blood went everywhere. Kim watched Ron die before they closed in on her…


	3. Life After Death 1

**Chapter 3a: Life After Death (1)**

Harry woke, nearly jumping from his seat. "What the…?" Harry said out loud, he was sweating profusely. Harry was dazed and confused, then he noticed he wasn't alone in the grim café, he looked up to see a young woman sitting across from him. She wore her navy blue police uniform proudly and had golden hair along with green eyes.

"Hello" she said "I'm Officer Cybil Bennett. How are you feeling?". Harry groaned for a moment, his head spinning, his eyes sensitive and even the dull interior of the room was glaring to him

"I guess I'm okay" he mumbled while getting himself back together "I'm Harry, Harry Mason".

"Do you have any idea what's going on in this town? I can't find anyone." she said moving closer to stand over Harry.

"I have no idea, I'm here…" Harry trailed off and thought about his last memory "I was here with my friends son and my daughter" he looked down just remembering about Ron and Cheryl.

"Have you seen my daughter? She has short black hair and is seven years old." asked Harry in hope of anything. Cybil thought for a moment

"A seven year old girl? No, sorry", Harry got to his feet.

Sure, he felt like someone just cracked a bat over his head but he needed to find Cheryl, Kim and Ron. As Harry headed to the door a voice stopped him

"Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Cybil demanded.

"I'm going to find my daughter!" Harry was pretty annoyed at Cybil's attempts to stop him finding his beloved daughter.

"Harry, you can't go out there, it's… dangerous" she said with great concern but Harry wasn't going to be stopped

"In that case I need to find Cheryl and the others now!".

Once again Cybil stopped Harry leaving, this time more forcefully, grabbing Harry's arm, "Fine, if you insist on going out there you'll need this" said Cybil handing him a handgun "Just make sure you know who you are shooting before you pull the trigger. I'm going to go back to Brahms for help, I'll come back soon" Harry nodded his head as she left.

He looked around the gloomy café looking for anything that could help him, something caught his eye. He found a local map "This'll come in handy" he said to himself and pocketing a knife and flashlight, the room suddenly went dark for a moment. Not very dark, just like something had blocked the light for a second. He also looked at a radio on one of the tables. He tried in vain to get it to work, but to no avail.

Harry went to leave, but the radio burst into life and boomed static. 'What the hell?' Harry thought as he approached it, suddenly the far window smashed. Throwing chards of glass inwards.

Then the next…

And then the window next to Harry smashed in, a winged creature of some kind attacked Harry causing him to fall to the floor. Harry stared up in shock for a second, but it seemed more like an eternity. The flying thing had no skin, it was oozing blood which seemed to stick to it as it flapped it's huge wings. It was almost like a Jurassic creature.

Harry pulled out the gun and fired wildly in the direction of the beast, not able to bring himself to open his eyes. Harry kept firing until the chamber was empty, he heard a bone shattering scream and then a crash. The radio fell quiet and total silence was once more resumed.

Harry opened his eyes, the winged thing had smashed through a nearby table with three wounds in it's chest area.

"This is not a dream!" remarked Harry now realising the full extent of the situation he was in, he grabbed the radio and headed outside. '_Cheryl, where are you?_' he thought to himself, with no leads to follow he decided to go back to that alley where he last saw his daughter.


	4. Life After Death 2

**Chapter 3b: Life After Death (2)**

Harry looked up and down the street, barely able to see more than ten or fifteen feet ahead of him due to the appalling snow and fog. The snow was now starting to lie on the ground making it slightly difficult to run. The place felt different from the last time, the buildings seemed alive somehow. Harry tried to forget everything except finding his daughter and Ron.

Harry arrived at the alley, very cautious after last time. He crept down the alley, for the second time the radio acted up a sure warning of monster activity. The static grew louder and louder with each hollow step Harry took. Harry's eyes darted to a dustbin which fell over ahead, he was relieved when he saw a dog walking towards him '_Something is alive in this town_' he thought. But this small relief was short lived when he saw the dog in detail.

In fact it may not have even been a dog, it had no fur and no skin like it had been burned so it's skin melted. It growled and assumed an offensive stance, ready to launch itself. It leaped at Harry, he threw himself to one side as the dog creature's teeth met nothing but air. Harry got to his feet at a speed he'd never moved at before and quickly balanced himself and drew his arms up to eye-level with a clear shot of the thing. Harry squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet flying into the dog's front shoulder. But splattered from the entry wound as the dog stumbled, but it began to run at Harry, seemingly unaffected. Harry in a frenzy of panic pulled the trigger three times in quick succession as the dog's run become unstable and finally it slid to the floor towards Harry. A disgusting trail of blood lead to Harry where it seemed the dog's slimy skin had scraped off when it slid along the cold, hard tarmac floor.

Harry had to catch his breath after killing the dog-like creature, maybe even a dark side of him was slightly excited by killing something in self-defence. Satisfied the animal was totally dead, he made his way through the mess in the alley but where it once lead to the fenced area, it was now caved in. Harry found Cheryl's sketchbook with 'school' written on it, Harry now had a place to search…the elementary school. He picked up the book and jogged to the alley exit, he found a nearby car and placed a map on the hood. He traced a route to the school with his finger "I'll be there in no time" he said to himself almost mustering a smile in hope. Harry eagerly set off on the northernmost road of Finney Street and began jogging when suddenly ahead the road seemed to stop. He walked slowly to peer over a massive chasm in the middle of the road '_What could have done this?_' Harry asked himself, in a state of disbelief over the sheer force necessary to do such damage.

Instead he tried another route, but eventually found all routes to the school were blocked, as well as that he had a visitor as on of the flying monsters screamed after him. Harry sprinted along Matheson, weaving through streetlights and trees, trying to lose his pursuer, but it wasn't working. He turned up onto Levin Street only to be confronted by two dogs, this was not looking good. He noticed a dog house stained with blood and a note he read at one of the road ends which had 'Dog House, Levin St' written on it. '_Screw it_' he thought taking the chance and trying the door, amazingly it wasn't locked. Harry dove in and shut the door behind him as the door rattled with the monsters attempts to gain entry.

Harry was out of breath from running, he sat at the kitchen table. It was a small house with just one bedroom and no living room from what he could tell, but it felt warm and welcoming. After he caught his breath Harry looked outside to see a backyard, he looked at the door to see it heavily padlocked. Harry took the gun and from point blank range blew the locks off one by one "It'll take more than that to stop me" he said triumphantly. Harry opened the door and suddenly felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach that he did back at the alley before he 'died'.

The skies grew dark and within seconds it had transformed from day to night, Harry hurriedly flicked on the small pocket torch he'd picked up earler. Harry upon checking his watch found it was stopped at 9:36PM. In no mood to take a chance against more creatures, he loaded another clip into the handgun and took a deep breath. Harry had no idea what was waiting for him at the school, but if there was a chance his daughter was there, even a remote one, he had to try. Harry stepped into the back alley in the darkness as the gate made an unnerving creak behind him and started for the school with bizarre and terrifying sounds in the distance getting closer.


	5. The Enemy

**Chapter 4: The Enemy**

Kim's eyes slowly flickered open, she felt disorientated. She lay across two seats in a large waiting area, with a reception directly across from her. Various plants were scattered around both the reception and waiting area to brighten the place up. A dull light filtered through the frosted glass windows of double-doors, looking around Kim instantly recognised her surroundings as a hospital.

"Ron?" she called out into the empty hallways, only an echo replied. The teen got to her feet and slowly walked over to the reception desk, she leaned over the wooden desktop. "Hello" she called but was once again confronted with nothing but silence. '_What the hell is going on? Hospitals don't close, ever. How did I get here?_' Kim pondered, unable to get rid of the nagging feeling that she was somehow being watched. Starting to become a little unsettled with the empty halls she turned and tugged at the main doors, they began to move inwards then stubbornly jerked to a stop. Kim tried again, pulling harder but with no success.

Kim let a sigh escape her lips, she was here to stay for a while. The slim, athletic figure moved almost silently down a corridor on the first floor, checking in the various rooms to her left and right as she went. There was nothing special, a directors room, a kitchen, toilets, a figure flashed by behind Kim, she quickly turned around. "Hello!" she shouted, as desperation began to creep into her voice. There was a sudden crash that came from behind a wooden door right at the end of the corridor. Kim jumped slightly as her eyes become transfixed on the door as she slowly approached.

Her emerald eyes grew wide as she slowly opened the door to be greeted by darkness, although the light coming from behind her filtered down the hall with revealed some steps going down to the basement level. With no light switch, or light, Kim left the door open and slowly descended the steps one by one, edging ever closer to the door at the bottom. Kim stopped, now standing on the bottom step, she reached for the door handle with her delicate hand and turned is slowly. She let go as the door slowly opened outwards with a loud creak, the lights were off down here too. More noises could be heard beyond the pale light, moans, shuffling feet. Suddenly there was a loud ear-piercing scream, that tore right through Kim. This was a bad idea.

Kim turned sharply and leaped up the steps as quickly as she could, slamming the door behind her as she reached the top. But the screaming continued, the door began to rattle as Kim jumped back defensively. Then Kim looked on in horror as the light at the opposite end of the corridor began to short out, it flickered then went off completely. However when the light went off, the daylight streaming in from the doors also went out. Now the end of the hall was in total darkness. The following light began to flicker wildly, Kim began to slowly back off looking to the window next to her. It was no use, it had a tightly joined metal grate over the windows, Kim looked around desperately for a way out as the second light exploded.

Kim could hear more strange noises getting closer and louder, there was an evil cackle as the third light began to fail, there were only five in the hallway. Kim turned and desperately hammered her fist on the button for the elevator behind her, but it wouldn't work. Kim looked around frantically for any way out as the third light fell into darkness, and the fourth light began to buzz and struggle. In a last ditch attempt, Kim picked up a chair and hurled it with all her strength at the window, praying it would crack or bend the metal protection. But it merely cracked the glass and bounced back at Kim. The light went off.

Kim stood under the only light, shaking with fear. She could hear voices now, and as she looked at the blackness she caught the odd figure, the light she was seeking refuge under began to flicker. Kim backed up against the wall, and fear overwhelmed her as she began to break down and cry, sliding to the floor and bringing her knees to her chest. Finally the light gave way to the dark.

Kim awoke in exactly the same place she had fell to the floor, but she couldn't see a thing. She pulled out the Kimmunicator and used it as a torch as light beamed from the screen. Far from the clean hallway she was once in, Kim was now in a very different place. The once-tiled floor was now black and rotting, as were the walls. In some places it had totally rotted away leaving some sort of metal-grated fencing behind it, the stench of blood wafted through the hallway. The smell of it made Kim feel physically ill. She got to her feet and slowly approached the elevator again, she cautiously pressed the call button and to her surprise the decrepit door opened.

Kim peered inside, it sure as hell didn't look safe but it was a better option than facing god knows what down here. She stepped inside and glanced at the floors, deciding to go to the third floor to get to the roof. Upon pressing the button the doors slammed shut and Kim stumbled as the lift suddenly jerked upwards, moments later a bell rang indicating she had reached the third floor. As the doors opened Kim heard a woman's scream for help, the voice seemed somewhat familiar. She charged down the hallway, having to make sure to stay on the metal flooring, as on this floor some for the metal plating had fallen away completely, leaving just the pipes which ran throughout the building.

Kim got to the door where she could hear something going on inside. The same woman's voice could be heard.

"I'm not gonna ask you again. Let me go before I rip your damn throat out!" came a venomous voice. Kim's eyes went wide with shock when she realised just who it was, she kicked the door open to see a very familiar person strung up against the wall, hanging a foot off the floor. A doctor examined the woman's curvy body with a gleam in his eye as he wielded a large knife and began to press it to her stomach. Suddenly a foot struck the doc straight in the temple, knocking him to the floor. He was almost as white as his lab coat, as well has blood pouring from his mouth. In fact, Kim could safely conclude that this guy wasn't human.

He or it, wasn't dead, or even unconscious from the blow to the head. The doctor began to get to his feet as Kim narrowed her eyes on her target, as the thing stumbled to it's feet, Kim launched a vicious kick to his torso followed by a powerful uppercut to his nose. The force was so great that the doctors nose snapped and also was drilled straight up into the brain. Blood poured from the nose as it collapsed to the floor. Kim turned back to see the green and black clad raven-haired women who she had just saved.

- - -

Ron slowly opened his eyes, he sat up slowly rubbing them, feeling weary. Ron could barely see anything it was so dark, thankfully he still had that spare Kimmunicator that Wade had sent him by mail in case of emergencies. He used it as a torch to look around the room, there was a coffee table right in front of him with a sofa on the other side. It was identical to the one he was sitting on, except for that the room was rather unremarkable. The blond got to his feet and walked casually over to the door and opened it.

Ron was a little surprised to see a small reception when he walked out, from the small room he woke up in he was under the impression he was in a house of some kind. Maybe someone had rescued him from those things. '_Oh my God! Kim!_' the thought suddenly struck him that his best friend could be badly hurt…or worse. He quickly spotted a telephone behind the reception desk and picked up the receiver, but there was no dial tone. Ron slammed the phone down in anger. "Great" he muttered to himself, he turned and walked into the spacious empty corridor "Hey, anyone here!" he shouted.

Nothing but silence, his footsteps echoed through the varnished wooden hall. Overhead lights were switched off, Ron tried flicking a switch on the wall, but nothing happened. "Power must be out" he stated to himself as he came to two sets of wooded double doors either side of him. He turned and opened the doors to his left, he was instantly greeted with a blast of cold air and snow. Ron slowly edged outside and down two steps into what seemed to be a courtyard, a path lead into the darkness. Ron's ears pricked at a low grunting noise coming from up ahead, it got louder and closer as Ron froze on the spot.

Out of the snow and fog a creature emerged, identical to the ones that attacked Kim, himself and Harry earlier. It's long claws hung down by it's side as it began to approach the heroic teenager, never one to wait around Ron turned and ran back through the double doors and leaned against them to stop whatever it was getting in. The door rattled for a few moments and then stopped, Ron suspiciously began to back away from the door when suddenly a claw smashed into the door, causing the wood to splinter outwards towards Ron.

Seeing no other options, Ron turned and went though the doors behind him and into a large passageway. Various photos and posters hung on the walls, most of the posters had been made here and were rather messy. Ron concluded that his had to be a school, probably an elementary school. There were a pair of doors leading outside, Ron peered through the glass windows in the doors to see if there were any more monsters lurking. Satisfied that the coast was clear he slowly opened the door, outside there was an eerie calm about the place. The whole town was in total darkness, no streetlamps were on, and there wasn't a breath of wind as the snow floated down in increasing density.

From nowhere a dog launched out of the darkness at Ron, had it been anyone else, they would have had their throat ripped out. But years of taking on super villains had quickened Ron's reflexes as he instinctively moved his body to the side as the dog smashed off the window. He turned and locked the door, the dog went berserk in it's desperate attempts to gain entry and kill the teenage boy. Ron could see the glass wouldn't hold, it was either fight the dog or take his chances with those zombie-like creatures.

Ron chose the latter, just in time as the dog burst through the glass and charged at Ron, just as it had his ankle in striking distance a heavy wooden door slammed shut into the creatures face. From beyond the door Ron heard a yelp, the only sign of the dog's previous identity. He didn't have time to rest as two creatures were instantly on his case. Thankfully the zombie creatures were very slow and Ron nimbly dodged their attacks, just now did Ron notice the ears on top of their heads and how much these creatures resembled the general childhood 'teddy bear' toy. He finally found refuge in the next room, he instantly locked the door and sat on what looked like a hospital bed. A quick look around the room and he saw bandages, alcohol and other medicine equipment.

For now, Ron was trapped, he began to take in all that he'd seen so far, wondered if Harry and Kim were still alive, and how he was going to escape and find them both.

NOTE: Originally this was intended to be a two-part chapter, but since the other chapters are so short I decided to put them together.


	6. Optimism

**Chapter 5: Optimism**

Before I begin this chapter I've decided to respond to some of the comments I have received (as seems to be common with other authors).

First of all thanks to all who took time to read and review the story, some earlier comments such as lack of story or originality will hopefully now understand the earlier chapters mirrored the first Silent Hill game so closely so people unfamiliar with the game got a feel for the surroundings and characters. (As for the introduction of Shego, I just had to include her, she's a favourite of mine)

Saint Raven: The chapters will be longer from now on, however I hate to read extremely long chapters so they won't be too long.

DragonMaster4381: Ron will have a big role to play in the story, there is no place for a clumsy sidekick in Silent Hill, and you better believe Ron will be up for any fight. I'm still toying with the idea of weaponry for the Kim Possible characters, it may or may not happen since both are extremely dangerous with martial arts. As for the fate of Kim and Ron, you'll have to read on!

Also thanks to shepyt, Godhand's Number and recon228 for the positive feedback.

Just noticed, I didn't put a disclaimer in any of the previous chapters…oops. I do not own Kim Possible or any of it's characters, neither do I own any of the characters or plots and creatures of any of the Silent Hill series.

Through the thick, sudden darkness a beam of light lit up a space just fifteen feet ahead of Harry who slowly and cautiously edged down the back alley. The snow still fell and it was still deathly cold, the sound of a pair of flapping wings breezed past the distraught father. Harry turned quickly but the light revealed nothing, a barking noise caused him to turn quickly in the other direction, nothing. Harry was now briskly walking as more creature noises could be heard, getting louder, getting closer and closer. Harry began to sprint as he turned a corner out of the alley and down a street as quickly as his legs could move.

A figure suddenly darted out in front of Harry without warning, somehow he managed to dodge the dog that had tried to strike at him. As he slowed to avert the dog, he was struck from behind with something sharp, Harry stumbled but didn't go down. Neither did he look around, he had to get indoors _now_ as practically every creature in the area was now hunting him down. Sprinting at full pace, keys and some money flew out of his pockets as Harry thundered down the street at a speed he didn't think possible. He had lost all sense of direction and just kept running down the street, praying the school would be at the end.

A sign caught the fleeing man's eye, **'Midwich Elementary School'**. Harry bounded up the steps and burst through the front door, not even noticing the smashed window. Another dog greeted Harry as he skidded to a stop, the dog took up a defensive stance and began to show it's teeth. Harry fumbled for the gun he had holstered in his belt, but the dog was too fast and launched into a vicious attack on his lower left leg. Harry screamed in pain as a row of sharp teeth sunk into his skin, the pain suddenly subsided however and Harry opened his eyes to see the dog smash off the far wall.

The blond stood ready to strike again with a look of intensity in his eye at the animal, the canine drunkenly got to it's feet. Before it could even think of attacking Ron had halved the space between them and was delivering another thunderous kick to the beasts jaw, this time with even more power. The dog glided through the air, smashing through the door and bending the thin metal framing before a sickening crack was heard as the creature hit the concrete floor. Harry opened his mouth to thank Ron, but Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him through the wooden doors and into the hallway.

Now satisfied the threat was over, Ron turned to Harry, the earlier intensity in his eyes had faded back to his usual comforting and warming look. Harry took a look down the corridor to see two bodies ten feet away, one had it's head lying in an unnatural position and the other had a long metal pipe slammed into it's face.

"What happened here?" Harry asked astounded at the sight he'd just seen.

"Ran into a little trouble with the locals. Are you okay?" Ron quickly replied and changed the subject. Harry looked down and winced at the blood staining his jeans as it seeped out of the bite wound.

"I'll be okay. I'm just glad you're okay, Ron, it's absolutely crazy out there." Harry's face suddenly conveyed a worried look to Ron. "Is Cheryl here with you?" he asked with hope and desperation.

"No, sorry." Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"How about your friend, Kim?" Ron looked down at his feet as a sad expression took over, it almost looked as if Ron was about to cry.

"She's….she wasn't here when I woke up. She could be anywhere…alone" his voice began to crack with the huge amount of worry he felt. "But I'm sure we'll find her and we'll all get out of here" Ron said as a weak smile crossed his face, more for himself than Harry. "Let's see if we can't get that wound bandaged up!" Ron got up and walked back to the door where the two bodies lay.

- - - - - - -

"Shego?" Kim said, mouth gaping. The woman was strung up like an animal, a few cuts were bleeding on her face and one which had torn the arm of her familiar green and black jumpsuit. However, whatever had happened to Kim's archenemy while she'd been here hadn't curbed her temper or attitude.

"Just get me down from here!" Shego hissed at Kim, her pride hurt from being rescued by the teen hero. Kim looked around for something to break the metal chains which held Shego off the floor, the room was in just as bad a state as the rest of the building. Kim set down the Kimmunicator on a nearby hospital bed, and had it shine in Shego's direction. Scanning the room, Kim saw the knives and other horrific looking torture instruments that the doctor was about to use, several hospital beds were soaked in blood. Kim shuddered. In the corner Kim spotted a large pole leaning against the rotting wall and walked over to it, she saw a large pickaxe like weapon.

Shego couldn't feel her arms anymore, they had been strung above her head for so long. So when a pickaxe snapped the chain, the sudden movement of her arms downwards was excruciatingly painful. Kim hacked off the chains bounding Shego's legs and the woman crumpled to the floor in front of the redhead. Kim dropped the pickaxe and knelt down to help up her foe despite having nearly been killed by her on several occasions.

"BACK OFF!" Shego screamed and in stubbornness pulled herself off the cold, jagged and rusty metal flooring. Finally stumbling to her feet she picked out a bed with no blood stains and sat on it, letting out a deep sigh.

"God, Shego, what happened to you?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. I was visiting someone here when suddenly some staff got the jump on me." Shego replied in an unusually honest way. She was tired, very tired. But then some of the old Shego broke through for a second "Not that it's any business of yours, _Kimmie_" she smirked.

"Listen, I'm going out to see if there's any way out of this place. Maybe we can ring the police or something, the staff here seem to have gone insane." Shego suddenly let out a cold laugh, as if she'd given up all hope of rescue. That alone she a shiver down Kim's spine.

"The police?" Shego laughed "Come on Possible, how fucking naïve are you! Don't you see what's happening here? There's no escape, it's impossible. We aren't where you think we are." Shego's voice raised into a shout as she scalded Kim.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's no escape, Kim." Shego merely repeated herself, frustrating Kim with her seemingly useless babble. '_Maybe something happened before I got here, maybe Shego's lost her mind._' Kim thought before turning her back and heading for the door.

"I'm finding a way out of here, I'll be back soon." Shego either didn't hear or didn't reply as Kim closed the door, taking the Kimmunicator with her and leaving Shego in the darkness.

- - - - - - -

Harry limped along slightly, Ron had done an excellent job in bandaging and treating his bite wound as well as giving him some painkillers. Ron opened another heavy wooden set of doors at the end of the main corridor, taking them into the east wing of the building. It was rather similar to the main hall, pictures lined one of the walls and as Ron shone the light to the other wall a line of children's lockers stretched as far as the light went. The wooden flooring was now replaced with non-slip tiling, Ron began to head for the stairs.

"Where are we going?" enquired Harry as they began to descend to the basement. Ron slowly walked alongside him, making sure that Harry didn't have any trouble getting down the stairs with his leg.

"I'm sure there's a generator down here." Ron said "Judging by where we are, they must have some bad winters. I'm hoping there's a backup power source, at the very least we'd get some lights in the building back on. I don't feel like walking into anymore rooms where there are more of those things waiting in the shadows." Harry didn't reply but simply nodded his head, still very impressed by how calm Ron was, he was really handling the situation well. The two finally reached the maintenance room, and opened the door. Ron shone the light at a large generator, shaped like two large oil drums on their side.

Ron eyed the red light, it was a switch. "Here goes nothing." he said as he pressed the button, the light turned green as the light bulb hanging over them flickered on. "Booyah!" Ron celebrated and raised a fist in the air with joy, Harry let out a small laugh at the teens reaction. All of the optimism coursing through them both was momentarily shattered when a loud and ominous rumbling noise came from above them.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked

"How about we have a look around first, Cheryl and Kim could still be elsewhere in the building" Ron nodded and they began the ascent back up the stairs, and for the first time they felt a little a little bit of confidence creeping into their thoughts.


	7. Otherworld

**Chapter 6: Otherworld**

Godhand's Number: I'm not sure what your trying to get at about the show-not-tell issue. If it's more information or background about what created the creatures then I'm sure you know Silent Hill isn't the type of place to smack you in the face with everything you need to know. Information will come bit by bit, otherwise it would ruin the structure of the story, I'm going to try and keep as much hidden for as long as I can.

Saint Raven: I'm including all of the characters from the original Silent Hill, although their roles in the story may be altered slightly. Don't worry about Shego, she isn't there to replace Lisa Garland.

A note on the lateness: I've been far too busy to continue the story recently, exams looming and all. Anyway once they're over and done with I hope to have this completed in a few weeks.

And on with the story…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door slowly opened as a light shone through the ever increasing gap into the empty and silent classroom. Harry flicked on the light switch and a gentle buzz emitted from the long, thin lights as the room was suddenly drenched in light. It was a standard classroom, a large blackboard was on the wall with various simple math problems written on it in chalk. The wooden desks were neatly arranged into rows as a few plants were placed along a long running shelf along the windows at the opposite end of the room.

Harry looked around as he stood still and scanned the room "Damn!" he swore under his breath as there was no sign of his daughter. He slowly limped across the room and to another door, leading to the next classroom. Just as he opened the door the radio began to wail it's warning. Harry pulled out his handgun and stepped back from the dark room, the grunting noises from the dark room were getting louder and louder. They were now so close Harry could smell the rancid, rotting flesh of the creature. The second it emerged from the shadows, a series of shots echoed throughout the halls as three bullets ripped into the things head. It fell to the floor with a thud.

Ron had taken the second floor in the search of Cheryl and Kim as he was confronted with two creatures in the distance as he switched on the lights to the hallway. Ron weighed up his options quickly and given that these 'teddy-bear' creatures were so slow he decided to just slip into the nearby classroom. '_Wow_' Ron thought as his mind drifted back to his days in elementary school '_This is almost exactly the same as what my class looked like._' He spotted a large globe in the corner as a smile began to form on his face.

- - - - - - -

Two young children sat in class as others buzzed around the room, chatting to each other excitedly and exchanging cards. The event, Valentines Day. However one boy sat solemnly at his desk a sad expression painted on his face. A red head runs over to a blonde sitting down, his desk empty as others were spilling over with cards.

"Here, Ron" she said, placing a beautiful and colourfully designed card into his hands. Ron had learned some years later that Kim had spent almost a week working on perfecting his card, a huge smile beamed across the blond boys face as he embrace the young Kim and kissed her on the cheek.

- - - - - - -

Ron was now smiling broadly as a tear began to form in his eye, this was the last room on the entire second floor. He had spent the last hour shouting Kim's name, she wasn't here, maybe she was dead. Ron began to go through the process of over-analysing every detail of the trip and blaming himself for it. "KIM!" the teen shouted at the very top of his voice, praying that there would a some reply. Ron got nothing, he felt himself starting to slump to the floor against a wall as he was overcome by massive disappointment and doubt. He suddenly stopped himself and forced himself back upright_, 'No, she wouldn't give up on me. I'll find you Kim, as God as my witness we're leaving this town together.'_ Ron inhaled deeply and started back downstairs, now he had a promise to keep.

After nearly an hour of thorough searching, Harry and Ron found themselves outside in the pitch black courtyard, staring at the large clock tower in the corner.

"We may as well have a look" Harry spoke to Ron without diverting his gaze "They could be in there." Ron nodded and stepped forward to a small door at the base of the concrete tower. The door was slightly rusted, Ron grabbed the handle and gave a hard pull to prize the door open. A blast of warm air hit the two in the face as they peered in through the child-sized doorway and into a small room inside.

"After you" Ron said gesturing to Harry to go in first, Harry limped through the opening as Ron heard the clatter of foot on metal each time Harry took a step. There was nothing special inside the small room, Ron had now climbed in too and closed the door behind him as the two looked dead ahead to see a wall confronting them. 'The Other Side' was written messily onto the wall with red spray paint. Harry turned back to Ron to get his thoughts when he stood still, motionless in utter confusion. Ron saw Harry staring and turned his head to see what had caught his attention.

Behind Ron was the exact same wall that they were facing a moment ago, the door was no longer there. Only this time the words 'No Escape' were scrawled onto the wall. Harry and Ron simultaneously turned back around to see the door was now on the other side, somehow it had shifted from one wall to the other while they were looking at it.

"Impossible" Harry muttered, shaking his head "This is impossible!" he said clearer and louder looking as though his so far calm exterior was about to break. Ron stepped forward and opened the door, it creaked open but the two realised from what they could see that they weren't at the same school anymore. Not only that but they were quickly learning that this was far from an ordinary town.

- - - - - - -

Kim slowly crept through the hallway, the light illuminating just a few feet ahead. She constantly sidestepped various things in her way such as discarded hospital beds and wheelchairs, each had blood smeared all over. Kim didn't even want to think what had happened to their previous occupants, then as she came to a turn in the hallway she heard footsteps. She cautiously stepped back from the wall and edged around the corner to see a nurse standing against a wall with her back to her.

"Hello, are you okay?" Kim asked as she walked over to the nurse. Suddenly Kim leapt back in horror as the nurse turned to face her, her white apron was covered in blood and she was holding a heart in her hand. The blood dripped from the nurse's mouth who had clearly been eating the heart, her eyes were misted over on her blank, expressionless face. She dropped her snack and pulled a knife from her skirt belt, holding it in the air at Kim for a moment then throwing herself at the teen.

Kim's mind was racing, but it didn't slow down her reactions, she dodged the nurse and delivered and instant and forceful blow to the woman's side with her foot. The nurse bent over, slightly breathless for a moment before standing up straight again.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you attacking me?" she shouted at the woman, but the young woman gave no indication that she had even heard Kim. With a faraway look in her eye she once more slashed at the redhead. This wasn't even a contest, the woman was so slow and Kim once more dodged the swipe with ease.

"Stop or I'll have to hurt you!" she warned the employee as she turned to face Kim and once more tried to drive the blade into her. Kim slapped her hand away and threw a punch square in the nurse's face, sending her opponent reeling backwards. The woman steadied herself and began to lurch forward towards Kim, so she struck again, harder. This time with a heel kick straight at the nurse's jaw, so powerful that the nurse's feet left the floor as she went flying several feet before crashing to the hard, unforgiving steel floor.

Kim stood silently, ready to attack again if necessary, as the nurse lay motionless on the metal grating. Kim began to slowly let her guard down as minutes went by without the nurse moving, she picked up the Kimmunicator and stepped over the nurse's body towards a set of double doors into the next section of this floor. She opened the doors with a slight struggle and was relieved to be confronted with silence rather than the stalking steps of another crazy employee.

The light shone off two doors ahead, both wooden, both having bronze numbers screwed to the door, they read "O.R." and "I.C.U.". Having a mother as a brain surgeon had given Kim a basic understanding of medics, such as the initials. Kim took a deep breath and decided to have a look in the operating room, she slowly and cautiously opened the door to see not an operating theatre, but only a walkway around the edge of the room. The middle of the room was completely gone, a black abyss stared back at Kim. Then Kim immediately noticed the two nurses on either side of the walkway heading towards her, she tried to back off back out of the doorway. But she felt someone behind her, it was the nurse she thought she'd killed earlier.

Kim quickly struck with a palm-heel strike to the nurse's nose, blood spurted out as the nurse stumbled back. But in that time the two in the other room had reached the door and were right on Kim, she leapt back to give a distance. Kim crouched, ready to strike out at the nearest threat, her eyes narrowed on her targets, poised to strike like a cobra. One nurse stumbled forward and a fist flashed across her face as she was sent crashing to the floor, a second approached and was duly given a kick to the ribs. A third was tripped to the floor as Kim swiped away her legs. The heroine stood above the three downed women, panting slightly from the adrenaline rather than exhaustion.

But Kim's moment of victory was short lived, all three woman began to climb back to their feet, things suddenly weren't looking good. Kim decided there was no other way, she'd have to put them down once and for all. This time Kim made the aggressive move as she grabbed the wrist of one nurse, leaped up and volleyed another right in the face. Landing behind the nurse she had the wrist of, she used her other arm to grab the woman's neck, and after a moment of hesitation, slammed her foot into the back of the woman's knee and brought her full force down on the nurse, who in turn come down hard onto Kim's knee now planted firmly on the floor. The nurse's leg instant snapped along with her arm and her spine creaked to the point of breaking. All in one fluent and deadly move.

Before the remaining nurses could react, Kim smashed one in the temple with a kick and the other in the throat with a vicious fist. She stood and took in the carnage in front of her, suddenly beginning to doubt her motives for doing such harm. _'This is gonna be much easier with help from Shego.' _she thought for a moment and decided not to go any further alone, backing back into the previous hallway and locking the double doors behind her on her way back to the room where she found her arch enemy.

A figure entered a room shrouded in total darkness until their entry brought light, the green and black clad woman lay in bed. The figure grabbed a beat up chair and sat down with her back against the wall, after all that had happened she needed a moment of rest, even just a minute with her eyes closed. But sleep wouldn't come to her, as the thoughts of the safety of Ron immediately come to her mind, she ended up repeating to herself _'I don't know what I'd do without you, Ron.'_


	8. Escape from Hell

**Chapter 7: Escape from Hell**

NOTE: Sorry that this has taken me so long, but other important things have come between me and this story over the last few months. As a result, I've had some difficulty picking up where I had left off so forgive me if this chapter isn't up to the standard of the previous ones. In fact the writers block has probably effected the length of this chapter too, more to come soon. I promise.

A dim light penetrated the darkness for a moment, then it got brighter and clearer until the main features of the ceiling were visible. Shego sat up slowly, wincing at the bruises that riddled her body and bones. She looked over to a chair next to her bed, Kim had her head down and eyes closed, clearly asleep. Shego kicked the leg of the chair, jerking it slightly across the floor and waking Kim up in an instant.

"Wake up, Kimmie." the villain said in a condescending tone, looking down at Kim as she stood over her. Shego certainly seemed to be feeling much better by the sudden attitude she'd regained. _'Well at least she's back to normal, if that's even a good thing.'_ Kim frowned to herself knowing this was going to be a very difficult partnership.

"I'm guessing you're sudden enthusiasm means you're ready to get out of here" Kim snapped back sarcastically. Shego's face darkened,

"I told you, there's no way out of here" before she relaxed once more "But if you want to try, go ahead. In fact, I'll even join you, it's getting boring in here and there's a whole lot of people out there I should be pounding." as she finished the sentence Shego ignited her hands with the green plasma flames. Usually Kim would object to violence, but unusual circumstances called for unusual actions.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron stood crouching to see through the small door at the base of the tower, they looked out over a large area with metal flooring. Shining his flashlight around, Harry noticed there was nothing supporting the floor, just darkness. Harry took his time stepping out into the open, if it was possible the sky was actually darker than it was a few moments ago. There were no stars in the sky, no moon, no clouds, just darkness and now rain had replaced the snow. Harry was lost in his thoughts when Ron bumped into him, looking around at the teen he noticed Ron was staring in exactly the opposite direction, the floor.

"Uh, Harry, this was NOT here before." the blonde said pointing down at a now obvious symbol in the middle of the transformed courtyard. The circular symbol had all sorts of shapes and images inside it, made from rusting metal just like the grid flooring. Whatever it was, just looking at it was making both men very uncomfortable.

"Lets check inside, Ron, we may as well search the rest of town." Harry said quickly walking over to a set of doors, only unlike a few minutes ago, these doors had fingernail marks down them. Harry forced his fears to the back of his mind and reached for the doorknob, turning it and opening the door. A low groan from the old battered door suddenly gave way to a harassing snarl as four of the claw-handed creatures poured out of the hallway towards them. Where the others seemed slow and dozy, these seemed a new, more dangerous breed. Their tiny beady eyes glistened with hatred, the group paired off against both Ron and Harry. These creatures now had emotion, which made them all the more terrifying as they closed in on their prey.

A creature launched a vicious attack on Ron swiping several times at his legs, thankfully he was quick and agile enough to dodge the attack and managed to pair back up with Harry, who was struggling to avoid swipes with his bloody and cut leg. The man grabbed the gun from his belt and pointed at one of 'them', pulling the trigger repeatedly. One creature went down under gunfire, then another, and another until there was suddenly a new chilling sound. A click, the click of an empty clip.

Ron ran off to the other side of the remaining creature to distract it from the defenceless Harry. It swung several times, each time Ron backed off and backed off until he went to retreat from another lash and was met with a solid brick wall. Ron had cornered himself. He clung to the wall, a cold rusty drainpipe digging into his back. The creature raised it's claw and struck with all of it's might as it went tearing through the nearest object. Somehow, it wasn't Ron, he had managed to leap up and get a foothold on a section of the wall which had eroded. Ron dropped down and grabbed the severed drainpipe, now he had a weapon. He smashed the metal pipe over the beasts head, repeatedly until there was visible blood coming from the wound in it's head. Panting, out of breath, exhausted physically and mentally, Ron lumbered over to help Harry up and walk into the dark, menacing building.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kim and Shego stepped out into the dark, damp, eroded and bloody hospital corridor. Shego's wounds had healed very quickly, but Kim dismissed it as being another perk of having superpowers. Where Kim crept slowly down the corridor, Shego strode forward without a hint of fear, breezing past Kim to the end where there were a number of doors.

"Pick a door, Kimmie." Shego teased in the way a host of a game show would. The red head approached the heavy double doors slowly, grabbing the handle tightly and gently pulling, but the door didn't budge. She pulled harder, still no give. A perplexed look shot across her face.

"I don't get it, this door was open when I came here before." Irritated, Kim looked around and looked around the corner back up the corridor. "I think there's an elevator up there." she motioned Shego to follow as the heroine walked back in the other direction.

The battered elevator looked as though it had seen better days, the flashlight made the bronze plating of the call button shimmer, but it was dull and worn. Kim pressed the button and waited patiently, after a moment the doors opened to a splintered and jaded interior. The doors closed once Kim had pressed the ground floor button and the elevator began to move, both of the young women remained silent. But when the doors opened Kim was greeted with a bizarre sight. Daylight poured into elevator, which Kim quickly realised wasn't even there anymore. An intense pain filled her head as she became disorientated and stumbled around drunkenly on the road, falling over for what seemed like a second. She got back to her feet to see herself surrounded by buildings she'd never seen before, and it was snowing. Kim looked around and saw the best sight she could imagine, a police station.


End file.
